


First Date

by dersiteprince



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first date shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersiteprince/pseuds/dersiteprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gathering his nerves, Peter finally asks his roommate on a date and is surprised when an enjoyable night takes place</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this for my close friend and had before been on my writing blog and I decided I should post it here

It was nerve wracking, having a crush. Peter Parker knew this from the start, especially when he began crushing on his roommate - Matt Murdoc. Ever since Mary Jane broke up with him several months prior, he never actually expected to get another crush on anyone, especially another male. Now, he wasn’t against same-gender crushes, he just had never had one before.

Now, it was several months later and this small “crush” Peter had on Matt had blossomed into something greater. The crush never went away and whenever he’d hang out with the other, he’d get butterflies in his stomach. Somehow, he had been able to pass off his flusteredness for not feeling well or being in the sun too long, or some other excuse. If Matt did actually know of his feelings for him, he hadn’t shown any hints of it.

Today was so far going like any other day; Peter getting out of class an hour before Matt and going into the dorm, settling down on his bed and doing his homework. Since he had his headphones in, Peter didn’t hear the other walk into the room. Deciding to take advantage of this, Matt quietly crept over and tapped the brunette on the shoulders, making him jump.

"Jesus, Matt, you scared me," Peter grumbled as he rubbed the arch of his nose, beginning to feel the butterflies flying around in his stomach.

Matt snickered before saying, “Good,” and setting his things down on his bed before walking into the bathroom.

Peter chewed lightly on his nails as he thought. He had planned on asking Matt out on a date when he saw the other, but he had never been good with wording things when talking to a person he liked. He was nervous, admittedly. Honestly, he didn’t think Matt would even say yes even if he did ask him, but.. It was at least worth a shot, right?

Peter let out a shaky breath as he heard the toilet flush and saw Matt walk out of the bathroom. He watched as the other sat down on his bed and began shifting through his papers, looking for a specific assignment. It was now or never.

"Hey, uh, Matt?"

"Yeah?" He sounded a bit distracted, but did slightly turn in Peter’s direction.

"Would you maybe, uh, want to go with me to the movies? On, um, a date?"

He swallowed hard as he watched Matt stop what he was doing and turn until he was completely facing Peter. There was a look of surprise on the redhead’s face and he was quiet for a moment, as if mulling something over.

"You being serious?" Matt’s voice was soft.

"Yeah, of course." Peter replied immediately. Sure, he was a jokester, but there were several things he knew not to joke about and this was one of them.

Another moment of silence, then, “Sure.”

Now it was Peter’s turn to look surprised. He really hadn’t expected Matt to say yes. He could feel his heart racing in his chest and he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself so the shakiness couldn’t be heard as he spoke. He needed to keep his composure, though a huge grin did spread across his lips.

"Alright. Alright, cool." Peter nodded, taking out his phone as he began looking at movie times. Wait. What were they going to go see, anyways? "Uh, anything in particular you want to see?"

"Not really, you can pick whatever."

With that, Peter knew what he wanted to see.  The next viewing wasn’t until 4:30, so they had an hour to kill. Might as well finish up my homework, Peter thought to himself, setting down his phone as he began his work again.

—

"What’re we watching?" Matt hissed to his left, where Peter was sitting, munching on popcorn. The brunette still had yet to tell the other what they were watching.

"You’ll find out," he replied around a mouthful of popcorn, smirking some.

Matt huffed, crossing his arms across his chest as he turned away from Peter, listening to the movie. For the first five minutes, Matt still didn’t know what they were watching until Everything Is Awesome started to play. He mouthed “oh my god” and had to keep from groaning out loud.

Instead of complaining throughout the whole movie, Matt actually listened to it, occasionally asking Peter what was happening. Although Matt had thought he would hate the movie, he actually enjoyed it.

When the movie was over and their trash thrown away, Peter walked with Matt out to the car, humming under his breath. Matt stopped himself as he began humming along.

"So, did you like movie?" Peter piped up when they were halfway back to the campus. Matt gave a small nod.

"Actually, I did, yeah. That was really nice." Peter couldn’t help but grin again as he saw the small smile on the other’s lips. It was nice to see him smiling like that.  
  
It was silent between the two on their way back, the radio filling the silence. Neither of them minded, though, since it wasn’t awkward. In honesty, Peter was glad for the silence, being able to replay the scenes of their date in his head.

When they got into the dorm, Peter flopped down onto his bed, laying on his stomach and burying his face in his pillow. Peter felt a sudden weight on his back and lifted his head to see Matt sitting on him. He rolled his eyes before putting his head back down.

"Hey, Peter?"

"Yeeees?" Peter lifted his head and actually got a good look at Matt. The redhead was facing towards one of the walls, his cheeks tinted a light red. Oh, no way. Peter couldn’t believe he was actually seeing this.

"I had a really nice time and I just wanted to say I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to do that again sometime. That’s all." Once said, Matt got off Peter and walked into the bathroom to take his shower. And now it was Peter’s turn to blush.

All in all, this had been a good day. Peter aced his exams and then had a date that went well and was just told by his crush that he was looking forward to their next date. With a large grin on his face, Peter buried his face into his pillow, listening to his heart pound happily in his chest. It seemed asking Matt out on a date had been a good idea after all.


End file.
